Victor
Victor is a ''gargoyle from Disney's 1996 film ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its sequel. Background Personality Victor acts as a renaissance man, speaking in a deep British tone and often the voice of reason. He can sometimes be depicted as cowardly and possibly the most innocent of the gargoyles feeling sympathy for Frollo's soldiers during the final battle of the first film. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Victor is part of the Notre Dame cathedral's architect who have the odd ability to come to life at will. Being that Quasimodo was forced to live and stay within the bell tower where they reside, he reveals to him his ability and befriend him. The trio are first seen when Quasi is depressingly watching the Festival of Fools. Laverne makes an attempt to convince him to go to the festival instead of just watching like he does every year. However, because of his master Frollo's hatred for the event, Quasi feels uneasy. Eventually, Hugo gives the idea to simply sneak out with Laverne and Victor going along with it.He cheers for Quasimodo for being the new king of fools. But he felts bad fro him as he is be torture by the guards.He watches saly as Quasimodo returns to the bell tower from the festival. They are later seen when Quasi returns to the bell tower with a gypsy woman named Esmeralda following behind. Victor convince him to get to meet her and sees her a love interest for Quasi. Victor even spy on Quasimodo's conversation withh Esmeralda, and lost a bet with Hugo.He reppears again after Quasimodo makes Phoebus leave the tower. He thinks the Esmeralda is in love with Quasimodo, Quasi tellls Victor that he doesn't think that Esmeralda is his type.He watches happily as Quasimodo rings the bells after singing Heaven's Light.He trys not to tell Quasi about Esmeralda, but cracks at the end and crys on Quasi's shirt. He expresses his feelings that Esmeralda like Quai in the song a guy like you. When Frollo leaves the tower, after he finds out that Quasimodo help Esmeralda escape. Victor with a worry look on his face, convinces Quasimodo to help Phoebus warn Esmeralda about Frollo finding the court of miracles.When Esmeralda is about to be kill while being burn a live. Victor trys to break the chains that imprsion Quasimodo. He tells Quasimodo that his friends need him, and that he can't let Frollo win. Quasimodo tells Victor Frollo already won. Quasimodo yells at him to leave him alone.He tells Quasimodo he is only made of stone, and turns to stone. He witnesses Phoebus during the battle,and assist Quasi in protecting Notre Dame from Frollo and his guards. Victor throws down bricks, and Laverne commands the pigeons to attack.He ask Hugo if the weapon he made work on the guards.He was surprise that he weapon did work. After all is done, he witness Quasi cry thinking that Esmeralda is dead. Later after Frollo is kill, he cheer Quasimodo on as he is carried off by the crowd and cheered as the hero of Paris. The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 After the events of the first film, Quasimodo continues to live with Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. Heis first seen wi the song Le Jour D'Armour. He is later seen when Quasi is preparing for the romanced festival La Jour de Amour. Later on, a circus performer named Madellaine arrives in Notre Dame and Quasi becomes smitten. However, upon seeing his face, she runs away in fear. He cheers him up and advises him to go to the circus to see her act. That night, he watch happily as Quasi and Madellaine enjoy a date together. Afterwards, he set up a romantic mood inside Notre Dame for the two. The next day, Quasimodo and Madellaine go off on a walk when her boss Sarousch and his minions arrive and steals the Notre Dame bell La Fidèle. Victor planned to release a rope holding another bell which would trap the villains but the bulbling Hugo causes a different bell to fall atop them. Inside, Lavarene gongs on the bell with her head, alerting Quasimodo of danger. Before he arrives, the gargoyels witness Esmeralda and Pheoubus' son Zephyr follow the villains out of Notre Dame. When Quasi gets there, they quickly inform him. The next day after all is good, Hugo and Djali finally proclaim their love and the gargoyles congratulate Quasi and Madellaine who is the first person other than Quasi, to notice the gargoyles while their alive, much to their surprise House of Mouse Victor a fa madeir share of cameos. He biggest role was in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". During a flight montage Hugo gives him a pair of stone wings to fly but he ends up plummeting to the ground. In the episode "Goofy's Valentine Date", Hugo blew his fire rocks at Mortimer Mouse after he flirted with Laverne. They were briefly seen in the episode Donald's Lamp Trade when Goofy serves empty plates of food to the guests. Kingdom of Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Victor, Hugo, and Laverne appear in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance in their homeworld La Cité des Cloches. While Sora observes Quasimodo showing off Notre Dame's bells to Esmeralda, he is surprised to see the trio behind him come to life (much to his shock), commenting on how strong they believe Quasimodo (referring to him simply as Quasi). Sora soon warms up to the trio quickly and asks them how they know Quasimodo, they tell Sora that they have been friends with Quasimodo for years since he cannot leave the cathedral due to Judge Frollo's orders, who doesn't want people see his appearance. While Victor and Hugo argues, Laverne mentions her fear that Quasimodo's first failure of stepping outside might affect him to the point that he will never do it again after years of gathering his courage to do so. A compassionate Sora realizes that Quasimodo should not allow his heart to become a prison, and runs outside to have a word with him. Later when Riku goes inside the Cathedral a Dream Eater suddenly appears, but soon the gargoyles appear and completely defeat the dream eater. Riku is amazed to see that they don't need his help and got the situation covered, with Hugo saying "It was a walk in the park." The gargoyles then continue to battle the Dream Eaters inside the cathedral, allowing Riku to go up into the Cathedral roof top. After Frollo's death, the trio along with Sora reminds Quasimodo not to let his fear of rejection keep him locked inside the cathedral. Relationships Voice Actors Trivia *There are only four characters that have interacted with the gargoyles in the films: Quasimodo, Judge Claude Frollo, Madellaine, Djali *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne are apparently not the only gargoyles in Notre Dame that can come to life. In the climax of the film, a gargoyle briefly comes to life just before Judge Frollo meets his end in a fiery inferno. * Victor and Hugo appear to be named after Victor Hugo, the author of Notre-Dame de Paris .